Lost You Friend
by REDEADED
Summary: Kid is sent by his girlfriend and editor Maka, along with his partners/friends Soul and Black*Star to cover the Isle Of Man TT race only for Kid to get lost and sheltered by a stranger. Dedicated to kurona7 and QuantamTheory
1. I Hate Planes

Not sure how this one will turn out either but fuck it I haven't done a SE fic in too fucking long plus it's for two friends of mine regardless!

* * *

"Here, hurry up before we lift off." Soul commanded dumping two pills into Kid's open palm. Throwing his head back the black haired man swallowed the pills effortlessly allowing his nerves to calm. Kid hated traveling on planes but if he wanted to get paid for this month he had to obey his editor. It wasn't that he hated her no no no, she was the love of his life after all. He just hated when she would send him to go traveling for stories it bugged him to no end but he loved her, staring at the background of his phone seeing her kissing his cheek he always felt happiness. "Hopefully we can all get some sleep when the plane finally takes off. I hate fucking jet lag." Soul complained for a few more seconds before looking out the window and getting lost, Kid turned his phone on to airplane mode as he plugged in his headphones to join Black*Star in his already snoozing state.

In the middle of flight Kid woke up with a groan, his neck was already beginning to ache so he popped his neck and take a stroll to the rest room. "Should almost be there right?" Taking a glance at his phone he smiled seeing they would be there in another 3 hours. He was looking forward to seeing The Isles Of Man, hopefully they would show him something interesting. He had already promised his editor Maka that he would get fantastic shots of the scenery besides where the race was to be held and send her goofy selfies of him and the guys at the castles they could find. Returning to his seat he found Soul waking up and smiling at him with a yawn. "Sleep well?"

"Fuck no, I wanna turn this fucker around and never leave my bed ever again." Kid laughed before making way to allow Soul to go and do his business. Sitting back down the black-haired boy stretched once more before closing his eyes and getting lost in his music once more.

The plane touched down after a while and the trio strolled off in hopes of finding their luggage immediately. Waiting for a few minutes they found their belongings and headed off in search of a taxi to take them to a car rental shop. Kid took in the scenery and was blown away by the hillsides and mountaintops, he chuckled when he turned to see Black*Star taking the requested photos for Maka and some goofy ones for the couple.

"Say cheese Kid." A few more photos were taken before the trio were dropped off. Kid and Soul went inside to pick up the rented car as Black*Star went in search of it himself. Finding the vehicle was quick and easy, the three even had fun speeding off nearly scaring the salesman to death as they peeled away onto the road without hitting the brakes! Flying down the road Kid rolled down the windows and enjoyed the cold breeze as the country side embraced him mentally. Black*Star took more photos and kept Soul directed on where to turn and which roads would be faster. Kid was loving the fact that his OCD hadn't acted up all morning and was having a great time!

Arriving at the hotel the trio checked in and headed up to their rooms, one bed per man since sharing beds was no longer allowed seeing as Maka would be jealous when Soul used Kid for warmth. Truthfully he did it to annoy her and he happened to have a cuddle problem. Kid got into his room first and began unpacking, setting up his photo of Maka next to his bed to keep him happy in case something ended up bothering him. Changing his clothes into something more comfortable was a need and he completed it in time to answer the door. Soul stretched and led the three to the elevator down the hall. Soul grabbed a pill bottle out of his coat pocket and handed it to Kid who absentmindedly just stashed it into his own pocket.

Heading to the town known as Douglas, the trio took it's sweet time getting there before heading to a nearby shop to grab a quick bite. Kid had began surveying the area for the starting line and noticed that it was a pretty small road for a motorcycle race, then again he never raced so what would he know? Grabbing a sandwich from Black*Star the two began finding spots for the perfect angle of pictures therefore being prepared for the true day of the race! Soul called Maka and alerted her of their arrival and that they were already on the job doing well, he swapped with Kid so he could talk to their boss.

"Hey there boss!"

"Hey hun, you guys sound like your having fun already."

"You know I love traveling."

"Don't be a big baby, the sooner you guys finish the sooner you can head home. Well, at least stick around and try to interview the winner this time."

"Yeah yeah not a problem, enjoy having the house to yourself."

"Whatever. I love you."

"I love you too, see you soon." Hanging up, he rejoined the other two and helped finish off that portion of the job before heading out for drinks.

* * *

-REDEADED


	2. Dark

Kid was the only one to not get totally smashed at the outdoor pub and had to carry back his giddy friends as they chuckled telling horrible jokes that no one really understood. It took quite sometime but he managed to set both into their our rooms respectively. Finally returning to his room he changed once more and convinced himself to return to the course in hopes of finding more spots for photography purposes, he pulled the bottle of pills out of his pocket and took double the dose in hopes of the Adderall would keep him awake on the trip to and from.

The sun was still setting as he arrived making him feel better about bringing a flashlight as to not lose his way nor his footing when traversing the hillside. Sending Maka a quick goodnight text, the young reporter was on his way towards the outside lanes of the course squatting in different positions and gathering more in-tell as his eyes began to grow heavy.

"Shit, fucking things don't work anymore eh?" He pulled the bottle out of his jacket and mentally smacked himself in the forehead. "Sleeping pills, Soul you asshole..." Spinning on his heel he headed back to the car but as his eyes got heavier he was worried he wouldn't make it, to make matters worse a shadowy figure stood in front of him shaking his shoulders.

"Hey mate, you feelin' alright?" The figure questioned scaring Kid into blacking out.

* * *

Soul held his head as his phone finally stopped ringing giving his head some relief for a moment only to hear it go off once again. Sitting up he groaned in annoyance as he looked at who it was shuddering at seeing the boss' name.

"Morning-"

"Where the hell is your team?!" Soul pulled away from the phone for a second before returning it to his head.

"What the hell are you talking about Maka?"

"None of you have been answering my phone calls at all today! I need you three to get your asses out there and talk to some of the racers! Get a feel for this race!"

"We're going no worries boss, take it easy and ask your boyfriend why he didn't wake us as usual."

"He's not picking up! What did you three do last night?!" Soul would have been more annoyed at Maka's tone but he was just as worried by this point, Kid never got full blown drunk when he would be in charge of the gang and it WAS his turn. "All I remember was him going back out to explore more of the track for photography purposes!"

"Then maybe he hasn't returned yet, he took his sugar pills with him so-" Soul stopped mid-sentence as he pulled the bottle from his coat and sighed greatly. "Shit, he just may be asleep in a field somewhere..." Putting the phone down he ignored Maka's screaming and shouting to open the door for a half dead Black*Star. "We lost him, ready to go hunting?" Star only groaned as the two got dressed and headed down to the lobby.

* * *

Kid woke up groggy and prayed that he was in his hotel room only to open his eyes and see the ceiling fan rotating quickly. It took a few moments but his memories came flooding in and his heart beat began to quicken realizing someone had taken him back to their home! Shooting up he grabbed his shoes and tossed them on planning to dash out of the building before finding a note on the night stand next to him:

 _Morning there fella, I hope you awaken comfortable and aware that I found you falling over asleep alongside the hill. I will be downstairs either cooking or eating breakfast where you are welcome to join me before you head back to wherever the hell your comin' from. See ya in a second!_

Kid eased up a bit as he headed down the stairs to see a short haired man with a big bushy beard on his chin eating at one end of the table. Walking into the kitchen the man looked up and pointed to the stove where eggs and bacon sat alongside some biscuits just waiting to be covered in jam. Kid made his plate and sat down to enjoy his meal.

"Sleep well?" The man asked wiping his mouth clean and taking a drink of juice. Kid nodded and finished chewing before replying.

"Thank you for taking me in, a friend of mine seemed to have given me sleeping medication instead of my usual sugar pills and such."

"The thrill of the race should be keepin' ya awake boy, don't need any pills for that!" The man exclaimed with a huge grin.

"You a spectator for the race?" Kid questioned with instant curiosity. "I'm trying to report on the race but I haven't been to an event such as this before."

"Well my acquaintance if you have any questions you got good ol' James here to answer them for ya!" Kid smiled brightly going into thoughts about how his piece would probably be the best on the paper that month! "Heck, keep an eye out fa' ma this year! I'm go'n win it this time!" That's it! He could do a piece on James and turn it into a under dog story or something of the sort!

"Say James? Would you like to be a part of my article? It would be a fantastic tale to be told!"

"Sounds like a plan there buddy, where would you like to start?"

* * *

Soul and Black*Star were annoyed at having to take a taxi but were comforted to see the car still parked in a safe area where it wouldn't be towed. Looking inside the windows to not see Kid had them a bit worried as well as the fact that his phone was dead didn't help in the slightest. While they waited though it felt like a good idea for Black*Star to finish scouting out the area and setting himself up for important photo opportunities. Soul tossed the lighter in his pocket up and down as he waited, Kid could be somewhere nearby after all seeing how small the island was.

* * *

-REDEADED


	3. A Plan

After a good while, James had led Kid back to the course and waved him off making sure to give him a slip of paper with his phone number on it first. Humming to himself he made sure to keep his balance as more and more uneven steps came his way, finally he saw the car in sight and rolled his eyes at seeing someone asleep on the trunk. Picking up a handful of dirt he held Soul's nose and dropped it in when he shot up mouth open looking for air.

"Didn't I tell you not to sleep out in the open? Is your wallet still-" A punch to the face knocked Kid on his ass with a short laugh as Soul jumped and started punching him in the chest playfully with a scowl.

"Dirt? Really? Your fucking dead kiddo." Soul mocked taking a finger into his mouth before shoving it into his friend's ear. Kid started shouting in agony until Black*Star returned kicking them both in the stomach to shut up.

"Course looks good, found some spots we should set up the camera's a day before hand and hope that no one fucks with them." Star mumbled out helping the two idiots up. "I marked the spots with chalk but in case of rain I marked them on my phone as well."

"Good work Star, I got us an interview with one of the racers so hopefully we can spend the next two days interviewing him and then after the race as well!" Kid exclaimed swatting the dust off of him. "He goes by James and he's going to be our main headline this year!" Soul shot a thumbs up as Black*Star started up the car and plugged in Kid's phone to charge it.

"Maka is going to kill you just a heads up." Star mumbled putting the vehicle in drive and speeding back towards the hotel. Kid waited till his phone hit about 50 percent before even scrolling through the list of texts and missed calls and angry voicemail's from the love of his life. He read the first one he saw which read:

'First thing your going to get is your head split in half if I don't hear from you in the next two days.' He ignored the rest and simply responded with a '143' text before putting it back on the charger and keeping it on silent. Soul made Star park at a diner so they could refill on nourishment before discussing more about James.

"I'm telling you he's perfect! Lives a ways around the course and he's even going to be in it this year! If he wins then we can kiss our shitty little office goodbye and get a fucking corner with a view!" Kid shouted proudly only to get shoved off the seat by Soul.

"Your being loud, shut it."

"And YOU! have no vision! Tell me i'm wrong Star."

"These eggs are amazing." The blue-haired man mumbled out taking another bite along with a slice of bacon. "I don't care what you write as long as you don't fuck up my shots. If we have another incident like we did in Vancouver I will hang you both." Kid groaned and returned to finishing his hash browns and waffle as Soul lit a cigarette and patted his stomach. Kid turned his phone back onto sound mode and instantly Maka called, standing up he rushed outside before answering:

"Don't worry I have-"

"Your going to have two halves of a fucking head if you go dark again!" Maka yelled making Kid wince painfully. "Who scares their girlfriend like that?!"

"Fiance wasn't it?"

"Not if you pull this shit another time, I promise to leave you next time!" He heard her chuckle as he whimpered. "So what's your plan?"

"I found a new racer and he's agreed to let me interview him, it'll be an under dog story and if he wins it'll be even more of a scoop!" Maka clapped on the other end and Kid mentally cheered awaiting her orders.

"Sounds like a good plan but please stick with the guys next time ok?"

"I hear ya hun."

"I love you."

"I love you too." As Maka hung up he stared at the background of his phone for a few moments with a huge smile before returning to his friends and paying the bill. Returning to the hotel once more the trio sat in Kid's room going over the places marked by Black*Star, they felt it would be best to assemble the cameras and the stands before hand therefore allowing them to just place them down as they drove along the course. "Tomorrow Soul and I will visit James and do a short interview recording and we should be all set for the race!" Kid was beaming and his friends were happy for him but Star was hoping to get some sleep soon and preferred to stay quiet as he built more stands then the other two combined.

"Next time double check me Kid, you know I can't focus when i'm bored." Kid glared Soul down but nodded regardless.

* * *

-REDEADED


	4. Well Now

I wanna wish my dear friend QuantamTheory1 all the best in dealing with her problem at hand. I hope your doing well my friend and I can't wait to hear from you again.

* * *

The loud banging at the door annoyed the ever living hell out of Kid as he tried his hardest to drink at least half a cup of coffee. He let the person bang twice more before giving in and throwing it open to scream in their faces, only to receive a swift punch to the face knocking him back into his room. Holding his nose and not feeling any blood he glared upwards towards his older sister who returned the same look.

"Since when are you a heavy fucking sleeper?!"

"Since I need coffee before dealing with assholes!" Liz ran over but was tugged back by Soul before she could slam the heel of her shoe into her brother's face. Black*Star was drumming along his shorts as his impatience grew with the sibling argument. "Why the fuck are you here anyway?!" Liz freed herself before huffing and leaning against Soul.

"Boss' orders to give any 'help' I would deem you in need of." Kid rolled his eyes as he returned to his coffee and soothed himself out as Black*Star groans in obvious annoyance. "Seems like you idiots need all the help you can get so for the love of everything put on your outfit already!" Kid growled but did as he was told none the less as Liz took her suitcase from her boyfriend and changed into a professional outfit in her brother's bathroom. "Whoever the fuck this James person is better be ready for us!" Black*Star had just sat down in the driver's seat as the other three finally locked Kid's door and headed down the elevator.

As soon as Star heard the final door close he speed out of the parking lot and down the road as fast as he could earning him the silence he was waiting for all along. Liz held Soul's hand and smiled at the scenery all around them as Kid rubbed his fingers along the background photo of him and Maka on his phone. He hated leaving her alone but knew where he would take her on vacation when he returned. Finding a parking spot, Black*Star stretched before throwing on all of the gear and tossing a bag to Soul as Kid helped Liz gently up the slopes and hills towards James' house.

Opening the door James greeted Kid in an 'old friend' way as he showed a more gentler side towards said man's sister. Black*Star and Soul began setting up all the equipment as Kid kept James from trying to hit on his sister.

 _"This is Kid alongside Elizabeth on location here with James Jones who is competing in the next Isle of Mann race! Tell me James how are you feeling about competing against veterans in this race?"_

 _"I'm a bit nervous but I know i'm going to overthrow the bastards ha ha!"_

 _"Do you think your vehicle will have an amazing advantage over the rest of the other competitors or do you feel as though you know something the other racers don't?"_

 _"I know me and Lindsey will destroy the competition simply to the fact that we are locals here, plus I may have a trick or two up my sleeve!"_

 _"Elizabeth now taking over. Mr. Jones what inspired you to take this challenge? Are you an Adrenaline Junkie or do you have some one in mind?"_

 _"My dear sister Leah used to love watching the races with me. She finally got hitched and took off to Ireland years back and recently sent me a post about wanting to bring her young 'uns to check out the races. So i'm aiming to be the cool uncle and have it be a surprise for my sister."_

 _"That's lovely Mr. Jones! I hope they love it as much as you do!"_ The interview continued more in the general direction of his desires and ended with the laughing and smiling as always. Kid was growing accustomed to James and was really starting to hope he would win the race.

* * *

-REDEADED


End file.
